1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a restraining device for cattle, and more particularly to such a device for restraining the hind legs of a cow during delivery of a calf and adapted to support other devices and/or persons assisting in such delivery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While the prior art includes numerous devices for restraining cattle, insofar as the applicant is aware none is known for restraining the hind legs of a cow while the cow is extended in a prone position on her belly.
It often is necessary to treat a cow supported in a prone position such as in the delivery of a calf, with her hind legs rearwardly extended and separated transversely.
As is well known, so long as a cow is capable of positioning one leg beneath her body great difficulty is experienced in restraining the cow from getting up. Consequently, to be effective, any restraining device must be capable of assuring that a cow restrained thereby cannot position her leg beneath her body.
Moreover, any restraining device employed in the delivery of a calf must be adjustable to cows of varying sizes and proportions in order to accommodate treatment of any cow of a given herd. During treatment it often is necessary to "push" a calf being delivered toward the cow or at different stages during a delivery to "pull" the calf away from the cow employing a prior art "calf-puller." Additionally, it sometimes becomes necessary to forceably replace a placenta in a pushing mode. During both such pulling or pushing of the calf, or the placenta, considerable force must usually be exerted.
Therefore, as can readily be appreciated, there currently exists a need for a device for use in restraining a cow for treatment, such as when experiencing difficulty during delivery of a calf, particularly where manual or mechanical assistance is required.